Supernatural
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: Supernatural done Inuyasha style. Kagome finally had everything figured out. That is till her sister shows up and tries to pull her into a world she had left behind.
1. Would you Care to Dance

Hello Hello

I know I know you are saying I do not need to start something new e.e and your probably right but the plot bunnies would not leave me alone. this fic will be in short little bursts so I figure I can sit down and write them rather quickly.

This story came about by a series of thoughts One I'm in the middle of reading paradise lost by John Milton. Two I love Supernatural and Inuyasha. So I thought put them together and it would be the best of bother worlds.

Supernatural done Inuyasha style I own neither and no this is not a ross over sam and dean will not be making an appearance.

Supernatural

Would you Care to Dance

Of two sisters one is always the watcher, one the dancer. ~Louise Glück

The raspy sound of breathing filled the room. Searching the darkness Kagome saw only the familiar outlines of her furniture, still familiar-ness did nothing to comfort her as she looked for a clue as to what had disturbed her slumber. Looking at the sleeping man beside her she held her breath, then she heard it, the soft grate of footsteps against linoleum.

As quietly as possible she headed toward the kitchen following the sound, A dark figure stood in the middle of the room, crouching she sprung forward knocking the body to the ground her knees going into place to subdue the persons hands.

"You just picked the wrong place to try and sneak into." Kagome felt the heady rush that came along with adrenaline. It didn't last long though the person beneath her knew what they were doing. There was the feeling of a knee to her stomach, the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a forearm pressed to her throat.

"Getting sloppy."

Grabbing the persons for arm she rolled smiling slightly, at the sound of her assailants face slamming into the floor. Turning Kagome scrambled to her feet. The light came on flooding the room and she quickly looked over to see Hojo standing in the door his hand still on the switch.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing, Sango was just leaving." Kagome said watching her boyfriends attention turn from her to the other young woman in the room.

"Sango, as in your sister Sango?"

Word Count 251

Well that's it tell me what you think about the idea. I know its really close to the series right now but things will shift to fit the Inuyasha characters into the Supernatural world, but for the first couples chapters the set up is the same :)


	2. At Her Word, I Knew

I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: At Her Word, I knew<strong>

You can kid the world. But not your sister. ~Charlotte Gray

Hojo looked at the young woman standing in their kitchen she had long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail. There was something unnerving about her, maybe it was the hard glint in her eyes, maybe it was the way she moved. 'Sango' he had heard the name from Kagome a handful of times if that. The rough beautiful woman before him was most definitely not what he had expected.

Taking his bottom lip into his mouth he had to fight not to take a step back as she approached him. She gave him the once over and he suddenly felt underdressed in his boxers and white t shirt.

"My isn't he just a soft little pretty boy, how your type has changed."

"Get to the point Sango." Kagome said shooting her sister a glare.

"We need to talk."

"So Talk."

"Alone, I need to talk to you alone."

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of Hojo."

"Kohaku, hasn't been home in a few days"

"Big deal he probably is just on a bender he'll come back when he's done." The words came out with more bravado than she felt, already the meaning was sinking in. Dread clenched at her heart and she had to struggle to stay calm.

"Kohaku's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

There could be no doubt, not taking her eyes off Sango she spoke. "Can you give us a minute."

* * *

><p>Word count 248<p> 


End file.
